Willst du?
by SeraphinaPotter
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Schandmauls Willst du. Draco ist verliebt in Hermine und will sie fragen ob sie mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball geht... ob sie Ja sagt?


Hallo :-)

Das ist meine erste Songfic freu. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review wenn ihr sie gelesen habt.

Das Lied ist von Schandmaul und es ist wunderschön und ich konnte nicht anderes und musste einfach eine kleine Geschichte dazu schreiben "

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Liebe Grüße Alexandra

Pairing: DM/HG, aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben

**_Willst du?_**

**__**

**__**

Am Abend des Weihnachtsballes im vierten Jahr, erkannte ich zum ersten Mal wie schön du eigentlich warst. Wie liebreizend dein Lächeln sein kann und wie deine Augen so voller Freude wie Sterne strahlen konnten.

Nach dieser Nacht drehen sich alle meine Gedanken nur um dich. Du hast mich verzaubert. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt ohne es zu merken und ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen. Doch seit diesem Tag, weiß ich endlich was wahre Liebe ist.

Seitdem sind inzwischen drei Jahre vergangen. Und ich war ein Ekel zu dir in den letzen drei Jahren! Ich habe dich und deine Freunde beleidigt und ich habe dein Leben schwer gemacht. Ich weiß jetzt warum ich dies tat: Ich war Eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf Potter, auf Weasel und auch auf alle anderen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs die mit dir etwas zu tun hatten. Die in deiner Nähe waren.

_Komm her und lausche meiner Stimme,  
__ich habe dir was zu erklär´n,  
__hörst du das Herz in meiner Brust,  
__pass auf ich habe dich gern..._

In einer Woche ist wieder ein Weihnachtsball. Ob ich dich fragen sollte? Ob du mit mir hingehen würdest?

Heute habe ich erst so richtig erkannt, dass ich mit meiner Eifersucht und meinen Beleidigungen dich auf so große Distanz bringe, dass ich dich niemals erreichen könnte.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich dies erkannt habe, doch seit dem fühlt sich mein Herz an, als würde es jeden Moment zerspringen oder verglühen. Ich weiß nicht was es tun wird, aber es tut verdammt weh.

_Weiß nicht genau wann es passierte,  
ein unbeschreiblicher Moment,  
ich sah dich an und in mir rührte  
sich ein Gefühl das brennt..._

Ab jetzt werde ich in deiner Nähe bleiben und alle bösen Schatten und Probleme von dir fern halten.

Und ich werde es wagen. Ich werde dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst!

Wenn du mir einen Korb geben würdest, dann würde ich trotzdem noch auf dich Achten und dich Lieben. Ich werde nicht aufgeben um dich und deine Liebe zu kämpfen.

Doch wenn du mitkommst, mit mir, dann werde ich dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, ich beschützen und dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Ich wäre dann der Glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt und jeder der uns unser Glück nicht gönnen will, den werden wir einfach von unserer Liebe überzeugen, dass er gar nichts mehr dagegen sagen kann!

_Hielt mich fortan in deiner Nähe,  
__war stehts bei dir wenn Unheil droht,  
__verscheuchte Schatten und Probleme,  
__hielt Wacht bis ins Morgenrot..._

Ich fing dich ab, als du aus der Bibliothek kamst um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Ich fragte dich, ob ich mit dir kurz unter vier Augen reden könnte und verwirrt sagtest du zu und wir gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Dort stehen wir nun und ich weiß nicht was ich dir sagen soll. Ich kaue auf meiner Lippe herum und starre unbewusst auf deinen Bauch.

„Was soll das? Sagst du mir jetzt endlich was du von mir willst, Malfoy?", fragst du ungeduldig und tippst mit deinem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Ich zögere noch einen Moment, dann sehe ich auf frage ich gerade heraus: „Willst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen Hermione?"

Deine Gesichtszüge entgleisen dir für einen Moment und du siehst mich fast entsetzt an. Ich wusste, dass du nicht begeistert sein würdest.

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Du hast mich all die Jahre beleidigt und herunter gemacht und jetzt fragst du mich ob ich mit dir zu einem Ball gehe?"

Ich weiß was du meinst. All die Bosheiten die ich dir angetan habe Jahr für Jahr...

_So ging es über viele Jahre,  
in mir der Sturm schon schmerzhaft tobt,  
schließ dich im Traum in meine Arme,  
während ich dir Treue gelob..._

„Ich weiß... Ich ... es tut mir leid. Doch diese Kämpferei und das alles, dass ... Ich wollte dir nie so sehr weh tun. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht damit weitermachen sollen, seit ich erkannt habe, dass ich dich über alles auf der Welt liebe. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Immer wenn ich dich mit einem Anderen gesehen habe, habe ich einfach überreagiert und ich war so eifersüchtig, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte ..."

Als dir klar wurde, was ich eben gesagt hatte, siehst du mich mit Tränen in den Augen an und deine Lippen zittern. Doch dann wird dein Gesicht hart und du sagst mit leicht zitternder Stimmer:

„Und nur weil dir mal eben aufgefallen ist, dass du mich liebst soll ich alles was du mir angetan hast vergessen? Weil du es aus Eifersucht getan hast?"

Ich senke mein Gesicht und starre den Boden an. Ich sage nichts, lass dich deiner Wut platz machen.

„Sag was!", schreist du mich an. Doch ich sage nichts. Ich blicke dich wieder an und sehe wie Tränen sich ihren Weg über dein Gesicht suchen. Mit wenigen Schritten bin ich bei dir und wische mit meinen Fingern eine Träne weg, dann umfassen meine beiden Hände dein Gesicht und sanft streifen meine Lippen deine. Doch ich küsse dich nicht auf den Mund sondern sanft auf die Stirn. Meine Hand gleitet durch deine Haare und die Andere hat sich an deinen Rücken gestohlen. Und so drücke ich dich an mich.

Du krallst dich in meinen Umhang und so stehen wir einen Moment da. Du weinst noch immer stille Tränen und ich versuche dich zu trösten indem ich mit meiner Hand über deinen Rücken streichle.

Schließlich drückst du mich weg von dir und siehst mich mit geröteten Augen an, doch du weinst nicht mehr.

„Ich gehe mit dir zum Weihnachtsball... und ich ... ich liebe dich auch. Schon so lange, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß, wie lang... ", flüsterst du leise.

Ich lächle dich überglücklich an und dann, dann senken sich meine Lippen richtig auf Deine hinab und verschmelzen in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Wir verabreden, wann wir uns am Weihnachtsball treffen und so gehen wir wieder auseinander. Wir werden in einer Woche offiziell zusammen sein!

Am Tag des Balls warte ich sehnsüchtig auf dich. Wir haben uns in der letzen Woche jeden Tag heimlich getroffen. Ich habe den heutigen Abend ganz genau geplant. Meine Hand fährt unbewusst über die kleine schwarze Samtbox in meinem Festumhang. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, dann sehe ich auf und erblicke dich an der Treppe.

Wir kommen langsam aufeinander zu und alle Augen sind auf dich gerichtet, weil du so wunderschön bist. Du trägst ein dunkelgrünes, bodenlanges Ballkleid. Der Rock des Kleides fällt weit und das Oberteil ist mit silbernen Fäden bestickt. Deine wunderschönen dunkelbraunen Haare sind hochgesteckt, doch ein Paar Strähnen haben sich daraus gelöst.

Als ich dich endlich erreiche kann ich die Blicke der Anderen Schüler in meinen Rücken spüren. Ich ziehe dich an mich und unsere Lippen treffen sich erneut in einem innigen Kuss.

Ich lächle an deinen Lippen und auch du lächelst, nachdem wir uns von einander gelöst haben. Wir gehen zusammen in die Große Halle und jeder ist erstaunt, dass ich Draco Malfoy mit Hermione Granger zum Weihnachtsball gehe. Nur Dumbledore sieht uns lächelnd an...

Doch das alles ist nicht wichtig. Ich bin mit dir Zusammen, dass ich alles. Es ist egal was all die Anderen sagen.

Die Musik fängt an zu spielen und es ist ein langsames Lied. Engumschlungen tanzen wir auf der Tanzfläche, umringt von anderen glücklichen Paaren.

Als wir schon einige Tänze getanzt haben und wir gegessen haben, gehen wir nach draußen auf eine Terrasse des Schlosses. Niemand ist hier und es ist der perfekte Moment die kleine schwarze Box aus meiner Tasche zu holen.

Du siehst mich mit großen Augen an, als ich diese Samtbox heraus hole, vor dir niederknie und sage:

_„Sieh du Schöne was ich habe,  
willst du diesen Ring von mir?  
Streif ihn über und dann sage,  
'Ja fortan gehör ich dir!' "_

Ich öffne die Box und du atmest tief ein, als du den silbernen Ring mit dem kleinen Diamanten in der Mitte siehst. Tränen füllen wieder deine Augen als du dich zu mir herunter kniest und mich in die Arme schließt. Du schluchzt leise und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat.

Letztendlich löst du dich wieder von mir und siehst mich lächelnd an, als du erwiderst:

_„Sieh du Schöne was ich habe,  
willst du diesen Ring von mir?  
Streif ihn über und dann sage,  
'Ja fortan gehör ich dir!'"_

Und währenddessen nimmst du den Ring und streifst in über deinen linken Ringfinger. Überglücklich lachst du mich an und jetzt kommen mir die Tränen. Ich ziehe dich wieder in eine Umarmung und so sitzen wir für einige Minuten auf dem Balkon.

Als wir wieder in die Große Halle hineingehen, verkündet Professor Dumbledore gerade herzliche Glückwünsche an uns. Ich glaube dieser Mann weiß wirklich alles.

**_Ende_**


End file.
